The Unmarriage
by TCFellows
Summary: A marriage law fic, see notes in first chap. May change rating, honestly not sure.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE TO READERS:

_I wanted to get this out there before Friday … I hope people will have interest even after they read book 7._

_I love Marriage Law fics, and always wanted to write one. Just FYI, I am only using the Marriage Law premise, not following the challenge. My dates and ages are based on Wikipedia's birthday information for both characters. I am also disregarding HBP. _

_I am going to be cheeky and ask that you might check out my other two stories in progress._

_In addition, I am looking for a reader to preview chapters for this story_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_**Mid August of the Trio's 7th year:**_

Hermione was sitting on the padded bench by the stairs facing the library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place when the Order members began filing out of the kitchen greeting her as they passed.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hermione."

"Hello."

"Hello, Hermione."

"Mrs. Snape," said a deep baritone.

'What is with him?' she thought. 'Married less than a year, and other than a few strange instances here and there, we never speak except in class, which is quite agreeable. Still, no matter where we are or what we're doing … he calls me Mrs. Snape.' Hermione cocked her head, her brow nit in consideration. 'Is he teasing … being cruel … is he trying to remind himself and me that we have been bound for life … or is it all three?'

8888888888888888888888888888

_**The June before her sixth year:**_

_At the beginning of that summer, Hermione had been sitting next to her mother at her father's funeral. He had had a heart attack in his sleep, while her mother dreamt beside him._

_A couple weeks after the funeral, her mother asked to speak to her._

"_Hermione, let's sit down." Jane Granger spoke with nervous determination while patting the sofa cushion beside her._

"_Ok." Hermione knew her mother, and knew this was going to be big._

"_First, dear, I just want you to know how grateful I am for all your help and support these last couple weeks."_

"_Mum-"_

"_Let me finish. Your Dad had an excellent life insurance policy, and I have been able to pay off the house." Hermione made to break in, and Jane held up her hand. "Your last year at Hogwart's is paid in full. There is also enough money for you to go to university, and, if you want, to even have a big wedding one day." _

_Hermione smiled, beginning to get tears in her eyes as her mother fought to hold hers back. "I'm sorry, dear," Jane began to cry in earnest. "It's just that thinking about your father and him not being there at your wedding," she broke down._

"_Mum, it's alright," Hermione scooted closer to her mother rubbing her back in circles._

_Jane took a couple of cleansing breaths, pulled herself together, and continued her speech. "As I was saying, basically all __**our**__ needs have been met. The fate of our dental practice was not as clear." Hermione frowned. "Oh, don't worry, dear, we are not going bankrupt. There was a separate policy for the practice and everything is free and clear, even the new equipment from last year. There is still a problem though, in order to be solvent on a monthly basis and keep our staff and all our clients, I would have to bring in another dentist." She looked at Hermione shaking her head back and forth, "I can't do it; I just can't. I hate loosing what we built, but I can't work with anyone else, at least not right now."_

"_Mum I understand. Dad would too, and I bet he'd be the same way … So, what are you going to do?"_

"_Well, that's the thing. You remember your dad's Aunt Lucy." _

_Hermione squinted, trying to remember, then like a light bulb, it flashed, "The Purple Lady?" _

_Jane laughed, "Yes, the Purple Lady."_

_Hermione had only met the Purple Lady once, but she was the stuff of legends in the Granger Family. From what Hermione could remember, she was actually rather pretty in spite of the slight lavender hue of her silver locks. Four things made Lucy Granger the most well-known member of the family. First, she always wore some shade of purple, managing to look rather stylishly eccentric rather than odd. Secondly, she always gave purple gifts, no matter what the object, which could be scary at bridal showers. Her mother, thankfully, had received a set of very Baroque, floral, purple china with real gold trim. In the context of a museum, they may have garnered much attention, but in the clean crisp modern house of the Grangers, they stuck out and were quite distasteful. To add insult to injury, food looked strange and less appetizing on them. Hermione had found this out when she was ten and said aunt came to visit. Hermione had eagerly taken a filet mignon that had looked succulent on the server, but disappointingly, it had taken on a dull gray hue when placed on the lavender plate. _

_The third distinction of Aunt Lucy was… she was as rich as Midas. No one knew her net worth, but guessing had become somewhat of a game at family gatherings. _

_Considering legend number three, number four was the strangest. Aunt Lucy was cheap; oh not cheap with people, except for greeting cards, she re-used them using pretty stickers to hide previous signatures; mostly though it showed with strange things. She would keep thin plastic containers from store-bought food and call it Tupperware, and she 'made things' with pantyhose. Hermione's dad had said it was because she lived through difficult times during World War II._

"_Hello…" Jane waived her hand in front of Hermione's face._

"_Oh, sorry Mum, just remembering what Aunt Lucy is like."_

_Putting on a very 'now young lady watch how you treat your elders' face Jane said, "Well, in spite of what everyone says, Lucy Granger is a fine, intelligent woman, and she has invited me to stay with her on her estate in Tuscany, indefinitely."_

_Hermione looked at her, weighing what her mother had said, "So you'll sell the business?"_

"_What made you jump back there?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Mum. It sounds lovely and good for you. I'm just trying to grasp the details."_

"_That's sweet," Jane said cupping Hermione's cheek and chin. "To answer your question, yes, I am selling the business to Dr. Jahagirdar. He is a former classmate of Dad's who needs to relocate to London for family reasons. I am keeping the house, though." _

_Hermione looked at her gratefully, "Wow Mum, this is a lot to take in, but that's par for the course these last weeks. I have to say it's rather exciting." Catching herself quickly she said, "Oh, I'm sorry Mum, I didn't mean-"_

_Pulling her daughter's head down to her shoulder, Jane said, "It's ok Sweetie, I know what you meant."_

_They sat in that state until the sun went down, and the room became dark._

88888888888888888888888

_**Late September of her sixth year: **_

"_Head Master, this is without a doubt the most disgusting proposal … I could be her father … I can not do my other duties and baby-sit."_

"_Excuse me!"_

"_No one is talking to you Miss Granger," Snape condescended._

"_Exactly. You're talking _**about**_ me and not very flatteringly either." She pushed on, not allowing for interruption. "Head Master, I __**also**__ believe this is disgusting." She spit this last statement out, giving a sideways glance to Snape, "And although he surely could NEVER be my father, he is most definitely old enough." _

_With a hand-covered cough, Dumbledore stifled a chuckle at this last statement, eyes twinkling all the while. Hermione looked at Snape as if to say "Won that round, you greasy git."_

_Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke, "I agree with both of you regarding the age difference at this time, but when you consider a wizards longevity, the issue is of less importance. Dumbledore continued, "In other words, Severus, you are a young ma-"_

"_But sir, she will always be 21 years younger!"_

"_Well, that isn't quite true. Remember what I said in the beginning; Miss Granger enters each school year one year older than most, and as we have discussed, she also used the time turner. Consequently, she is seventeen and three-fourths._

"_Excuse me, I stand corrected, she's 20 years younger." Snape said with a sarcastically deferential tone. Then after a moment he added, "As if all these objections were not enough Albus, one of the most significant has to be that wizarding marriages are for life."_

_This was news to Hermione. "I refuse." She said flatly. "I want to go to university." Hermione turned to leave. "Good day, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape. I have to do my revisions."_

_Hermione heard Dumbledore's voice from behind as her hand reached for the knob, "Other Death Eaters will petition for you Miss Granger make no mistake, and you will have to accept the "until death do you part" conditions, but the marriage will be over quickly … because you will be dead, … or worse, wish you were." _

_Snape had moved to the windows and was looking out over the grounds, as was his habit when the old man had cornered him. _

_No one spoke or moved from their position. ._

_Then Dumbledore broke the silence, saying, "They are just asking for the marriages and then a pregnancy by your third anniversary."_

"_Just," Snape snorted under his breath._

_Dumbledore continued ignoring the editorial, "I believe we will be victorious before then, at that point we will do all we can to overturn these contracts in spite of wizarding traditions."_

_After a moment, they both turned and walked silently to stand in front of the Head Master._

8888888888888888888

_**The Present:**_

The double pocket doors of the library opening and people departing roused Hermione from her reverie.

They all seemed preoccupied and began to apparate one by one. When the hall had cleared, Professor Dumbledore stood alone in the doorway. "Mrs. Snape, may we speak with you?"

Hermione panicked; the Head Master rarely called her 'Mrs. Snape' unless it had something directly to do with the marriage. She sputtered, "Yes, Sir."

When she walked in, Snape was sitting in a chair staring at the fire. Seeing him this way frightened Hermione.

"Mrs. Snape … Hermione," said Dumbledore kindly, "I'll get to this quickly. Apparently, yours is not the only marriage not consummated. There have been very few pregnancies announced, therefore the Ministry now wants to put pressure on these unions to speed up the offspring production. They want you to have a child in your arms by your second anniversary."

Hermione stood there stock straight. . She felt a heavy compression begin on her chest and face, she couldn't breath. She panicked; she needed air. She ran to the hall, and apparated.

Hermione arrived on the rocky shore of the sea; the wind swept over her slowly entering her nostrils and calming her with its waves. She couldn't even think about what was just said to her. She needed calm, she needed security … she needed her mother.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Possibly interesting tidbit …_

_I checked, Tupperware is used by name in the UK. Unfortunately, they had to close the in-home party approach there and now distribute their products through other companies._

_No, I have never sold Tupperware._


	2. Chapter 2

My new mantra:" I will not let DH steal my ship. I will not let DH steal my ship. I will not let DH steal my ship." Now if I could just get in the lotus position …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Late September of Hermione's Sixth Year:**_

Hermione was slowly making her way to the library when she heard her Head of House calling from behind, "Miss Granger please stop, I must speak with you."

Hermione turned around with a whirl of her robes.

"I apologize for yelling at you that way," the older woman said panting slightly as she reached her, "but I must talk with you. Follow me."

Hermione followed her professor with silent obedience. Soon they reached the door she knew to be the woman's rooms. As a prefect, Hermione had been in her sitting room several times.

Minerva McGonagall's apartment truly reflected the woman herself; cool reds on the walls with tasteful touches of gold and tartan. She also had several beautiful landscapes of her beloved Scotland; one placed honorably above the fireplace. The furniture with it's dark cherry wood trim and formal fabrics gave a sense of classic formality, yet was surprisingly comfortable.

Hermione watched as her professor with one graceful movement conjured a tea service and motioned her to the high back chair near the hearth.

Hermione, with her curiosity more than peeked, sat on the edge of her seat.

"I am sure you have read in the Prophet about the Marriage Law that is being considered." McGonagall said with disapproving pursed lips.

Hermione nodded, she knew that there was much talk about birthrates and such, but she also knew there were many who opposed the law.

"Good. Well, both Professor Dumbledore and I think that this legislation is being pushed for two reasons. One, yes there is some truth to the birth statistics and so forth, but because it involves muggleborn/pureblood matches, we also believe that Voldemort is involved at some level; possibly seeking control of magically powerful muggleborns by having his pureblooded Death Eaters pursue them.

Hermione just looked at her, thinking simply, 'She is telling me this why? _Because you are muggleborn._' The second voice was the ever present sarcastic voice that often mocked her.

"Your 17th birthday is on Wednesday, less than 36 hours from now, correct?" McGonagall said pointedly seeing the blank look on the girl's face.

Hermione nodded dumbly again.

Seeing the girl was being uncharacteristically obtuse, the professor went on. "Arthur Weasley tells us that the Marriage Law has received a sudden tide of support and it is expected to pass by weeks end. Which means that you being of legal age in this world, will be eligible for marriage."

Hermione just gulped and starred at the woman. "Is … that all?" She could only get those words out, because her synapses were firing so rapidly.

"For now … for now." Minerva studied the girl across from her, 'She must be in shock. She normally would be peppering me with questions.' Minerva continued aloud "I will say though, that Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you this evening to discuss this situation further, but I thought that you would appreciate a fair warning so to speak."

Hermione was so lost in thought that she was at the door before she knew what was what.

Then she turned and looked at her professor with a dazed expression, "Are you saying I have to get married."

Silence struck, then the Head of Gryffindor said "Yes Hermione that is a distinct possibility."

With that, the girl nodded, turned and left.

Hermione was numb, her mind almost a blank. She felt detached from her body and really didn't realize she was walking until she bumped right into a wall. A black wall that wasn't stone. She pushed on it with her head as if she could go through it.

"Miss Granger, _what_ are you doing?"

Hermione looked up, she had to wrench her neck because she was so close to the man.

"Professor?" Hermione voice was distant and far away as were her thoughts.

"Miss Granger step back from me this instant. What is wrong with you?" He said moving back to look at her.

"Excuse me sir," she said as if in a trance, and moved forward out of his grasp walking around him.

Snape was stunned at this unusual behavior, and said with less gusto than normal, "Ten points from Gryffindor." The girl didn't look ill, but he thought it was prudent to mention it to Minerva.

88888888888888

"Minerva" Snape knocked impatiently on the woman's door for a second time. 'A good deed never goes unpunished.' he thought.

A moment later, McGonagall opened the door.

"Why Severus, what a surprise." Minerva looked him up and down biting the side of her cheek so not to smile at his discomfiture. Then she stepped aside politely, "Won't you come in?"

"This is not a social call Minerva. I simple wanted to inform you that I was accosted by a zombie, one Hermione Granger. The girl ran right into me, and hardly reacted at all. I do not know what is wrong with her, nor do I care to, but I do not think it is fitting to have a prefect of this school roaming the halls in that state."

McGonagall stared at him, trying to process what he'd said, then spoke, "She had a disturbing revelation Severus, I think she was in shock. You see –"

Snape put his hand up. "I am not interested in the inner workings of your cub's lives. I simply thought it was my duty to inform you of the situation. Good evening." He bowed slightly turning, and stalked away with his robes billowing behind him.

Minerva watched him for a moment and then said under her breath, "you may be interested soon." She smiled a small sad smile of satisfaction and closed the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Snape left the Head Master's office that night, the new thorn-in-his-side walking beside him down the stairs; he was seething. He stopped short.

"Miss Granger," he spit out her name with distain, "did you or did you not say that you had revisions to do."

"Yes, sir," she said trying to formulate her thoughts into a sentence, "I just thought it might be good for us to-"

"Stop right there. Let me enlighten you MISS Granger to the facts. There is no 'us', no 'we', this," he pointed between them, "is a few details on a piece of paper and a … vow," Hermione saw him wince and swallow as if bile had actually risen in his throat, "which will be transacted two days from now with the Headmaster.'" Snape spit this last word out with such venom that he got Hermione right in the eye.

As for Hermione, she was beginning to grow red with anger and disgust, she didn't want to do anything with this man, let alone marry him.

"I also might warn you now Granger, that there will be no 'white wedding', no frills do you understand."

Hermione began to move down the stairs saying through her teeth, "I understand PERFECTLY that you are an ass."

"Fifty points for disrespecting a teacher." He came down two stairs.

She turned around and walked up the stairs to look him in the eye, "And taking off points from your wife will be one of the 'details' referred to." Hermione turned haughtily and descended the stairs again.

"Fifty more points." He descended another two steps.

She flicked her hand in a dismissive wave over her shoulder, "Go to hell."

"Fifty more," but Hermione had already turned the corner.

"Harpy" Snape mumbled reaching the last step sneering in disgust and stalking off in the opposite direction.

88888888888888888888

Hermione ducked into the first alcove, heart beating in her throat. So many thoughts running through her mind, the one at the top was that she could not believe she had spoken to her teacher that way. She always respected her teachers. She even demanded Ron and Harry show Snape respect. Now, look what she'd done. Yet, a part of her whispered in her ear, 'He deserved it.' She left the alcove with millions of worries running through her mind, but she knew one thing, she was going to have to apologize.

8888888888888888888

Through the next two days, Hermione kept her own counsel. She did not want surprise, lectures, or whines from her friends. To be discreet, Dumbledore had scheduled the ceremony at six Wednesday morning, with McGonagall as witness.

Thankfully, no one was up in Gryffindor as Hermione got dressed in the bathroom.

Hermione was glad she decided not to wear her school robes; instead, she had transformed her red silk jersey dress robes to a cream high-necked fitted sheath with long mittened sleeves. Then she added a brown copper-flecked over-robe, and a large smokey topaz pendent at the collar. . Hermione had applied the potions that allowed her hair to dry into natural ringlets; putting the front up only, the curls tumbled down her back.

Hermione tried to not worry about Snape's sneer at her efforts, but she wanted at some level to make it real, especially considering there was a good chance this was to be the only wedding she'd have. Suddenly, her eye filled with tears remembering what her mom said about a big wedding and then she thought of her dad. The tears came and she let herself cry hard for several minutes. Then settling down she cast some charms so all evidence of the jag was gone. She left making her way to the Headmaster's office.

8888888888888888888

Snape stood in front of Albus' windows refusing to look at either of his former teachers. His eyes were scratchy, he hadn't slept all night, but of course, had gotten sleepy after he was completely dressed for the day. He felt at some level he should have worn dress robes, he probably would never get married again, but on the other hand, he wanted to get it over with and go on with his day as if nothing happened. He heard a noise. He knew it was she.

He took one last look over the grounds, drew in a deep breath, and turned.

The breath escaped immediately, the girl …woman was talking to McGonagall; Severus tried to pull his eyes away as he watched Minerva fawn, but he couldn't the young woman was beautiful.

"I have classes to teach, can we get this over with?" Snape said pulling himself to his full height.

"Severus, must you be –"

"Yes Minerva, I will not pretend that this is something it is not, as others do." Snape said this looking pointedly up and down at Hermione.

Hermione steeled herself, she had expected this, but instead of retaliating, she put her shoulders back and walked elegantly towards Snape.

"Sir" She looked into her potion professor's eyes and saw something unfamiliar that she couldn't put her finger on. She stepped in closer to him in order to address him directly, but Hermione noticed as she did so, he swayed back away from her.

"Sir, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day, it was disrespectful, and I think that mutual respect, if we can develop it, will help us make it through this." She stepped in closer to emphasize her words looking into Snape's eyes.

Snape stepped back slightly trying not to show his discomfort. He could not believe she had apologized. He deduced she probably expected to have the points back, but there was no way he was going to do that, no matter how long her lashes.

"Miss Granger," Snape looked down his nose at her, " I accept your apology, but I want to make it clear that you will not change my mind regarding the deducted points. I will not be manipulated young lady."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, unbidden tears beginning to fill her eyes until they pooled at the rim. Finally, she looked away walking towards some of Dumbledore's odd gadgets on the table behind her, and touched them lightly.

Severus, watched this, and then in a moment was face to face with McGonagall. She whispered, "You selfish insensitive prat, you are truly an idiot."

Even though Minerva was his colleague, when she talked to him like that, Severus felt like a first year all over again.

Dumbledore, worrying that things were going to disintegrate even further if he didn't intervene, said, "Hermione … Severus, let's begin."

Both Severus and Hermione faced safely towards Dumbledore rather than look at each other. They responded appropriately and then Minerva handed them rings on which she had cast a temporary _Do-Not-Notice_ spell. The couple placed them dispassionately on their fingers as if they were performing a medical procedure.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may-"

Simultaneously both man and woman flashed panic looks at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, " - Leave."

Both Hermione and Snape turned to make a quick exit, not looking at each other in the process, but Professor McGonagall stopped Hermione's progress with a hug, leaving Snape to be the first one through the doors.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that weekend, Dumbledore called a meeting of the Order, junior members included, to discuss the recent marriage; Mr. and Mrs. Snape were conspicuously absent.

Then, on Monday morning, an announcement of their marriage stunned the student body and faculty, creating clamor that lasted for weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**In February of Hermione's Sixth Year**

It was the Thursday before Valentine's Day, and already owls had been swooping around in record number; delivering up to three times a day.

Hermione knew well the black and white spotted owl sweeping down toward her with a large card attached

She gave the bird a treat before it left and opened the card soaking in each detail.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was very pleased to receive your Christmas card, but it seems strange that I have not heard from you before or after this. I know we have no understanding, but I do miss you. So, in an effort to increase international relations, I will be arriving in Hogsmeade tomorrow and will meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast. I look forward to seeing you._

_Yours_

_Victor_

"Who is it from?" said Ginny peaking over Hermione's shoulder.

"It's from Victor, he's coming tomorrow; he'll be here for breakfast." Hermione tried not to let her voice show too much excitment.

8888888888888888888888888888

The hall was full and lively the next morning as Hermione walked in; she was late, having taken just a little longer with her appearance.

"Herm_i_on_ee_" Victor called out in his thick Bulgarian accent, while getting up from the Gryffindor table where he had been talking to Harry and Ron.

With a wide smile, Hermione moved quickly toward him, and when she reached him, he swooped her up and swung her around in a big hug.

As she touched down, she noticed a silencing in the hall; still in Victor's arms, feeling conspicuous, she looked up at the head table, all of the teachers were looking at her, including an expressionless Snape.

Hermione quickly pushed the embarrassment out of her mind and turned to sit down with her house and guest, meanwhile the noise level in the hall grew to its normal roar.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Have you told Victor you're married yet?" Ginny asked casually

"No." came Hermione's flat answer.

"Are you going to?" Ginny probed.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Hermione answered vaguely.

"Well, speaking of crossing bridges, I need to go this way," with that the red head gave a wave and took off.

"Bye Gin, I'll see you at lunch." Hermione continued walking down the hall. 'Maybe Victor will be in the Library' she thought, and then, all of a sudden, Snape was in front of her.

"Would you please follow me Mrs. Snape." He said impassively.

Hermione gave a quick look around, and began following her husband who was already two yards ahead of her. He turned a corner, and she sped up coming around it a minute later.

"In here" Snape stood flat against an open door leading into an empty classroom, she slid by him hearing the door close behind her. Hermione didn't like this and immediately tried to put space and furniture between them. Snape unfortunately not deterred, stalked toward her moving chairs out of the way with wandless magic until Hermione was backed-up against the wall leaving them practically nose to nose.

"Idiot girl" he growled, "You never think of anyone but yourself."

"Wwwhat are you talking about?" Hermione was now moving her head backward because her body had run out of room.

"I am talking about your little display this morning with Krum, and don't jump to any silly girl conclusions, I am NOT jealous, but I do not want to be perceived as a cuckold." Snape said teeth clenched.

"He's my friend!" Hermione said indignantly trying to straighten herself.

"Yes but you left every eye in that hall wondering what kind. Don't you understand _every eye_, Malfoy's, Crabbe's … I assure you this is not the end of this for me. The Dark Lord in general has been pleased with the marriage in hopes that I will dominate you and get you to reveal Potter's secrets, but this will seem as if I have lost control of the situation."

Hermione pushed passed him and made her way hurriedly towards the exit. "You are making a big deal out of nothing. Just leave me alone." She left immediately slamming the door behind her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Hermione Victor was looking for you at lunch, where were you." Ron said running up.

Hermione spoke in a soft indignant voice as she and Ron walked down the crowded hallway. "Do you know what Snape said, he said I made him look like a cuckold this morning. Can you believe that, just because I hugged a friend?" Hermione waited for Ron's support against Snape, but it never came. "Well you're awfully quiet." Ron looked at her sideways. "What?" She said curious.

Ron sighed, "Well, I can't believe I am going to say this, but for once I agree with the greasy git."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said in disbelief.

Ron led her to the wall out of the line of traffic keeping his voice low, "Hermione how would you have felt if a woman walked in and Snape had lifted her up and whirled her around?"

Hermione looked at him eyebrow raised.

"Ok, well yeah, that never's going to happen, but what if Snape paid UNUSUAL attention to a female in the middle of the great hall. How do you think that would make you look as Mrs. Snape?"

"Well that's apples and ora-"

"Is it Hermione? You dated Krum in 4th year and have written to him all this time. Not many _'just friends'_ hug like that." Ron tilted his head in an unconscious imitation of his father.

She avoided Ron's eyes and focused on the passing students. "So you really think he's right."

"Well, just think about it." He touched her arm, "Hey, I've got to go." He turned and merged into the crowd.

Hermione watched his back disappear, her eyes unblinking, deep in thought.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She avoided dinner that night, still confused as to the ins and outs of the situation. Hermione for the first time was starting to see and feel the confines of the marriage.

Up and until this point there really had been no changes in her life over the last five months. Oh, there had been adjustment to "Mrs. Snape" instead of "Miss Granger," and she was no longer in Gryffindor tower, but she still visited often enough to not feel out of touch. Dumbledore had arranged a new room that was quite pleasant. She shared a common entrance hall with the professor that split off into two different apartments; though only they could see the two doors, to others it appeared to be just one. Thankfully, they didn't often see each other's comings and goings.

Overall, most of the time, it was easy for her to forget she was married, she hadn't even told her mother at Christmas, which she felt slightly guilty about, but justified the non action with the knowledge of her mother's traumatic year.

Now, here she was on her prefect patrol, walking down the darkened hall with all these thoughts running through her head, unable to put "the marriage" out of her mind. She wanted her life back; she wanted to do what she wanted when she wanted to do it. Her fists clenched, her whole body was tense, and her eyes were on the floor.

Hearing a noise Hermione looked up, and almost screamed; Victor was standing in front of her.

"Victor you scared me." Hermione said chastising.

"Herm_i_on_ee_ I haff looked all o_ff_er for you, you vere not at dinner. I came here to see _you_, and I haff spent no time vith you."

"I know." Ashamed at her lack of manners, Hermione looked away from the man for a second, then suddenly blurted, "Victor, I haven't been fair to you. I had to get married because of the marriage law."

"vhat." Krum said in as if his hearing was off.

"I'm married Victor." Hermione reiterated slowly.

"To whom?"

"Professor Snape"

Silence

"Vhy Herm_i_on_ee_, vhy dat crow?" still baffled.

"Victor" She said reprovingly.

"He is old Herm_i_on_ee_."

"Wizards are somewhat ageless." She was scraping for a defense.

"Herm_i_on_ee_ vhy him, vhy not _me_." As the shock wore off, a hurt had drifted into Victor's voice.

"This is about the Marriage Law. Purebloods and muggleborns."

"But I am a pureblood."

Hermione sighed, he was right, but she continued to mount her defense. "Yes, but it was felt that Professor Snape could provide an element of continued protection."

"People fear me." He said indignantly, puffing his chest and standing taller.

"Victor stop, the decision is made, and that's that." She had run out of excuses.

Again, silence rained between them, he moved to one of the windows, obviously thinking. Then, with a nod, as if making a decision, he turned and closed in on Hermione, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Herm_i_on_ee_ dere are many arranged marriages in de vizarding vorld" he paused and consolingly said, "It is not unusuval to haff outside lo_ff_ers. It is accepted." The Bulgarian looked at her with a smile. Hermione looked up at him in disbelief. Taking her silence for consent, he pulled her closer leaning down for a kiss.

"Victor, what do you think I am?" She said coming out of her shock.

"Herm_i_on_ee_ it is accepted, you do not haff to be lo_ff_eless for your whole life." He said trying to bring his point to the fore.

Hermione looked at him, she knew at some level he didn't realize his insult and so her voice got lower trying to make him understand. "I am not that kind of woman."

Irritated he said, "Vhat kind, one who needs a real man, and not an old crow?"

"Victor, Professor Snape is a real man. He is loyal and trustworthy-"

"and impotent, and you vill be crying for someone like me. You vill vant _me_." Krum's tone had become angry and jealous. Hermione started to try to pull away from the vice grip he had on her arms. With her shoulders practically jammed up to her cheeks, he shook her, "YOU DON NOT KNOW ANY BETTER, BUT YOU _VILL _GET TIRED OF HIM, AND VHEN YOU DO I VILL BE THERE."

When he shifted to bring her in for a kiss, using his motion as leverage, and pushing him away, she slapped him, swinging so hard that she thought she had broke her hand, even so she quickly grabbed her wand.

"Get out, GET OOOUT!" Hermione cried pointing her wand at him. She tried to stand straight letting the tears stream down her face as if they weren't there.

Krum put one foot towards her, then, thought better of it. He turned around and left moving into the shadows, the heel of his boots quickly fading away. When Hermione was sure he was gone, her knees gave in and she collapsed to the ground. She trembled and felt nauseous, for moment she wished … she pushed that thought away. She just needed to get to her room and lie down.

Hermione pulled herself up unsteadily, then quickly moved toward the windowsill for support; she got her bearings and made her way to her rooms.

As she opened the passageway and stepped into the hall, Snape was coming out of his door.

"Mrs. Snape" He said indifferently.

"Professor" Hermione meant for it to be stronger but she could not muster it. She lifted her wand to open her door, but it fell out of her shaking hand. She put her head on the door for a moment, then took a breath and turned to get the wand, only to have it shoved in her face.

"Butter fingers are not suggested when dealing with wands Mrs. Snape." The man looked at her straight on, then tilted his head, "Are you alright?"

"I guess I just need sleep." Hermione swayed slightly, then tried to hide it by straightening up to her full height.

"Yes, well you are not going to get it out here.What is your password?"

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"You can change it tomorrow." He said impatiently.

To tired to fight she said, "Gossamer Wings"

Snape raised an eyebrow then crossed to the door; waved his wand, said the password, and the door opened.

He stood outside, and ushered her through, she turned to find him still standing at the threshold; "Thank you, I am sorry I kept you from where ever you were going." Hermione suddenly noticed he had his traveling cloak; it was to late to go anywhere except … she felt sick.

"Where _are_ you going?"

"Excuse me?" Snape said not believing his ears.

"Where are you going?" Hermione said, a demanding panic coming through in her voice.

"What business is that of yours?" Snape said incredulously.

"You've been called haven't you." She demanded.

"Again I say, what business is that of yours."

"It's just-" Hermione swayed the entire evening's events coming to bear.

Snape crossed the threshold and caught her before she hit the floor and put her in the fireside chair.

When she looked up he was gone; she wasn't surprised. A minute later though a glass of amber liquid was being shoved in front of her. "Here, drink this." Hermione looked at him. "It's whiskey." He said impatiently.

Hermione brought the glass to her lips, the liquid pleasantly burning down to her stomach; warmth already spreading through her body; she took another sip.

Snape pointed his wand starting the fire and said, "I must go." He tuned and began to walk away.

"Be careful," came a voice from the chair. He hesitated on his step, then continued on closing and warding the door behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning was double potions first thing.

Hermione sat down nervously by Ron and Harry. She hadn't seen Snape at breakfast and feared the worst; but her overriding emotion was guilt .

"Hey, you ok?" Ron nudge her while Harry listened in, "Victor wasn't there this morning."

Hermione looked straight into Ron's eyes and said, "He wouldn't be."

Just then the door opened and Snape made his entrance.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, guilt lifting from her shoulders.

"The directions are on the board, begin." Snape's eyes swept the class.

Hermione tried to catch his eye, but she couldn't. He seemed to be moving all right, and he looked no worse for wear. Some of her guilt was appeased, but she needed to counter her Thursday's performance.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning was Valentine's day and the great hall was vivid with pinks, purples, whites and reds; small firework displays, and chocolates bubbles making the extravaganza complete. Then suddenly a huge blue-black owl with a wingspan of six feet came in from the ceiling making grand circles.

Most everyone had heard of _Fieraru's Dragon. _The company was known for their excellent dragon hide products, and there trade mark delivery was the Great Blue Owl.

Severus looked up through the 'travesty of color' at the great bird's entrance. He absently thought that who ever it was for was lucky; probably one of his wealthy Slytherins. Instead the bird headed towards his table and seemingly towards him.

The table shook, blue black eyes looked down at his, the owl hooted, and put out his foot.

Snape looked around. All eyes were on him and the bird. He quickly undid the package and gave the bird a few nuts and six pieces of toast. The bird took off.

The activity in the hall had slowed and quieted; Snape felt their eyes and was tempted to take his package and leave, but somehow he felt that would be a mistake. He did not look up but rather cut the brown paper covering the long thin box with his finger; the smell of tanned dragon hide wafting to his nostrils. When he lifted the lid, he saw a pair of beautiful black dragon hide gloves with a tag saying "Spelled to Fit" laying across the top. He touched them lightly.

He knew who they were from, the display was quite calculated; now to respond.

Snape lifted his head and looked straight at his wife whose eyes were glued to his. He was still for a moment, and then he gave her a slight nod. She smiled at him, then quickly turned back to her meal.

The quiet that had engulfed the hall slowly left and the noise began to crescendo to a dull roar.

Dumbledore leaned over, "Beautiful Severus, the highest grade. Your wife may have been sorted into the wrong house."

"Indeed" Snape said absently.

Severus had been crucioed once the night before, but he had talked his way out of further inflictions, and gave a little bit of information that was said to be obtained from the 'mudblood', which seemed to passify the beast.

Snape thought back to Thursday night. He had been following his wife down the hall at a distance, getting ready to intercept her and continue their earlier conversation, but as he turned the corner he stopped short, seeing Krum standing infont of her.

He had hid himself and listened as the girl told Krum she was married. He was surprised to hear her overcome his objections and stand up for the decision, although Krum was making a point, he would have made a much better choice.

Then he said it, Victor Krum suggested that Severus' wife become his lover. Snape almost jumped out on instinct alone, but then he heard her say a moment later, "Professor Snape is a real man. He is loyal and trustworthy," and he stilled himself. Snape swelled with pride then almost immediately dampened it, she was posturing, he thought, that's all, but she was standing up for herself and that was something.

Again, when Krum called his virility into question and was shaking her, he had drawn his wand getting ready to fire. Then he saw her break loose and swing; the hit had echoed loudly down the hall. Suddenly her wand was drawn and he could see her unarmed hand shake behind her back. Finally, the idiot left and she crumpled.

He thought about going to her, but decided against it for many reasons. When he saw she was headed towards their rooms though, he took the back way to beat her. So when he heard her come in the front hall, he casually exited his rooms.

'Gossamar wings,' fanciful indeed, he wondered what she changed it to. He could see in her eyes that she had scene what the consequences of her actions that morning could be, but was a little taken back when she said to be careful.

Well, he thought maybe the gloves were worth the pain. He looked up at his wife for a minute, she was chatting with her friends.

He picked up the box and made his exit.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Fieraru is a old Romanian name._

_They Great Blue Owl is my fantasy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Spring of Hermione's Sixth Year**

After the St. Valentine's Day Massacre, as Hermione's sarcastic voice referred to it, things between the Snapes had gone back to the same status as the fall. There was slightly less animosity between them and maybe just a little more mutual respect.

Hermione had become increasingly less tolerant of people bad mouthing Snape; she was still formulating her opinion as to why. After the incident with Victor she had begun to understand that the respect or disrespect for one's 'family' member reflected on the other family members. Of course she felt this way about her mother and father, but being an only child, she had not been tested on a regular basis with regard to its truth.

Out of fear of Hermione's newfound dogma in this area, Ron and Harry had stopped referring to Snape as the "Bat of the Dungeons" or "Greasy Git." Due to this same fear, the boys found themselves very tense on one late evening in April at Grimmauld Place.

"That greasy bat flies in here like he owns the world and he's the only one that's doing anything." Sirius had begun his monthly tirade regarding Snape; many times brought on by the Order debating and weighing information that Snape had brought them and/or by a taunt from Snape about Sirius being helpless and a prisoner in his own house..

"Sirius-" McGonagall said trying to get his attention.

"No Minerva, I don't trust him," Sirius was pacing up and down the kitchen, while Harry and Ron fixed their eyes on Hermione. "How do we even know which side he's on? He is probably playing both sides against the middle." He paused searching for more ammunition. "Snivelus was always into the dark arts at school, remember Lupin, always skulking around. I don't trust Snape the snake as far as I can throw him," pointing his finger around the room, "and neither should any of you."

"ENOUGH!" Hermione stood up and pounded the table with the palm of her hand.

Everyone looked at her, but she still had her eyes fixed on Sirius. "Stop talking about Professor Snape like that!"

"Oh Hermione come on, I meant no offense to you … You can't be held accountable for having to marry the greasy git."

"Stop it Sirius, stop! You are insulting me, my name is Hermione Snape and you are disrespecting my husband."

"Oh Hermione he isn't really your husband." Sirius said trying to bring her back to reality.

"He most certainly is … I bare the name of Snape." She lifted her chin.

"Has he confunded you? Hermione as he touched … I'll kill him" Sirius pulled a chair back angrily pounding it to the floor.

"Sirius" McGonagall said shocked.

Hermione stood up a little straighter. "Sirius you once called me the 'brightest witch of my age', now only three years later you're insulting my intelligence. This is not about anything but pride in one's name. What would you expect to happen if you called any of the Weasleys a weasel, even estranged Percy? You know what would happen, you'd have a fight on your hands." The Wheasley's looked at each other with nods of agreement. "Yes of course, one of the reasons would be that they loved each other, but _another_ would be because they are a part of that name, a part of that family. Sirius, I am a part of this name. I am now a Snape so to insult the name or a person it belongs in turn insults me. … Now I am leaving, and sincerely hope that none of you will disrespect my name again."

"Well, then you are going to have to go into hiding."

Hermione looked at Sirius and then away dismissively as if he didn't exist, her eyes swept over the rest of the Order and said, "Goodnight." She turned and left.

"What's has gotten into her." Sirius rolled his eyes

"I think its called maturity." Minerva said pointedly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Snape's call to the Dark Lord that night was uneventful, but nevertheless, he was on his second glass of Oldgen's.

"Severus," Albus' voice called through the fire. "Can I come through?"

"Could I stop you?" Snape said taking a swig.

Albus came through ignoring his comment, "Any news?"

"No none, just rhetoric and posturing … Sometimes I think he calls meetings because he's board." Severus downed the last drop.

Dumbledore gave a chuckled grunt. "Well then I will leave you to it." Dumbledore turned towards the fire and said, " Oh I almost forgot." he pulled a vial out of his pocket. "Here take a look at this, it's from the meeting tonight, I think you will find it quite interesting."

He gave Snape the vial and left.

Severus tipped the vial up and down, watching the silver liquid as it was backlit by the fire.

His curiosity was peeked, so he got up and went to his bookshelves, removed a set of three books, reached back, pulled out a small pensieve and put it on his desk. He poured the memory out and dived in.

Just a few minutes later, he was back in his rooms.

He plopped down in his desk's chair getting his bearings. He didn't know what to think. Even _he_ wasn't that loyal in his heart to the name of Snape, but she wasn't talking about loyalty, she was talking about self-respect … 'maybe that's my problem he thought.' He replaced the pensieve, shut down his mind and went to bed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Snape's –" Harry caught himself, "Professor Snape's been decent these last weeks."

"Yeah he has, he's actually given us a total of 5 points, it's a bloody record." Ron chimed in in agreement.

Both boys looked to Hermione for a comment. "Don't look at me, I haven't spoken to him at all. I actually can't remember the last time, which is weird isn't it." She paused then said, " I guess I should probably say goodbye before I go for the summer, huh. I don't know what to say though."

"Oh, I could think of a lot of things to say to him." Ron smirked at Harry.

"Ron Weasley!" Hermione gasped in false irritation making to swat him.

Talking over her Ron called, "Come on with me Harry, I'll go through each delightful phrase one by one."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked on; looking back and smiling as she heard the boys laugh.

"Mrs. Snape, you should watch where you're going we almost had a collision." He said with a slight smirk.

"Oh, sorry Professor." Hermione thought she saw a smirk, but in a split second it was gone.

Snape was expressionless, "Well, disaster avoided. Keep your eyes on the road Madam. Good day." He started to sweep past her.

Hermione was waiting for the true rebuke, but it didn't come. She could almost swear he was teasing her. All of a sudden, Hermione remembered what she was going to do and her lips started moving without a plan; thankfully, the hall was empty. " Professor Snape I wanted to talk to you before I left for the summer."

Whipping around, looking back and forth, and approaching her quickly, Snape said, "Do you never think before you speak Mrs. Snape."

Hermione was speechless as he grabbed her none to gently by the back of the arm and led her over to a small remote alcove. He quickly placed a _Do Not Notice _spell on them and a _Muffliato_. Hermione looked up at him chastised.

"People do not need to know the Snapes are spending their summer apart. Are you this careless all the time."

"No" Hermione said looking down at the floor feeling stupid.

Severus straighted and let go of her arm. "Well, no one was around, but never forget the walls have ears. What was so important that you had to take care of it now?"

Hermione was trying to formulate what she was going to say.

"NOW, you think before you speak. Well let me know when it comes to you." Snape made to turn and Hermione grabbed his forearm lightly. He stopped immediately and looked down where her hand was; she withdrew it in an instant..

"Um sorry, I just wanted to say … have a good summer."

There was the very very tiniest movement around his mouth and eyes, then they went impassive.

"May I suggest a missive next time Madam? Good day and … good summer." Pointedly dismissing her, he left the alcove flicking his wand backward undoing the spells."

Standing there, mouth open, watching his flowing hemline moving in the breeze, the thought came to her in a flash, 'It sure will be nice to get out of here for the summer.'


End file.
